


Breaths, Hands, and Other Things We Hold

by ElliotOrion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Keith (Voltron), Barista Shiro, Cuddles, Gender Fluid Keith, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Interior Designer Allura, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU, mechanic keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotOrion/pseuds/ElliotOrion
Summary: Keith is a mechanic with a struggling art career. Shiro is a coffee shop owner. Sometimes the most bitter things can make something sweet. (or that darn coffee shop au no one asked for but everyone wanted)





	1. Chapter 1

Super close, his ass. Keith had been walking for twenty minutes and the Starbucks Lance swore up and down was right around the bend was nowhere in sight. Keith didn't know why a Starbucks would even be around here. Every block just had more and more solid brick buildings rising above him. The only storefront he'd seen was a pizza shop that looked like it wouldn't pass a health inspection given by mice. 

And Keith was lost. He forgot to charge his phone last night, and he'd lost track of which brick building was his five minutes into walking. He kept trying to make markers, but that wasn't working. That building had ivy with yellow flowers on it. But five minutes later there was another building with ivy and yellow flowers, only this one had a bike on the steps. 

How the heck was he supposed to navigate this city if he couldn't even make it to work? 

He should've just gone with Hunk to the shop, coffee be damned. Hunk said there was a coffee maker in the break room. That'd have to suffice from now on, because there was no way he could do this again. Lance might disown him, but at least he'd get to work on time. By now there was barely any point in showing up. He might as well just find his way home and sleep some more. 

Goddamn it Lance. Thank god they'd told him that the shop owner, Coran, never showed up. Lance said he "basically ran the damn thing," which Keith thought was doubtful considering Lance couldn't even pass his art class in high school. 

How do you fail a high school art class? You just have to show up. 

Keith just wanted to get to work. Lance was going to laugh so hard about this. Hunk would probably get him a map that he couldn't read anyways. 

This was a great way to start his first week in a new city. 

Keith cursed whatever god had created Starbucks. The chain store was the real villain here. Starbucks and those damn Pumpkin Spice Lattes. If Lance didn't have his stupid addiction to the overly sweet things, then this never would've happened. He could've just gone to the corner store at the end of his block and had their dollar coffee. But Lance had thrown a fit and said that if Keith drank that he'd break Keith's crappy records. The fact that Keith would break his arm did nothing to deter him. 

So here Keith was, stomping around in his heavy jacket that did nothing to stop the bitter cold, his legs growing numb under his leggings and his nose one sneeze from falling off. 

He was going to kill Lance. 

"Hey, are you lost?" Someone called. Keith's head snapped up, seeing a girl leaning out of a window two stories up. 

"That obvious?" Keith scowled. 

"Well when you've passed by this street three times in ten minutes, yes," the teen smirked. "Where you heading?" 

"I was going to a Starbucks. Now I just want to get to work," Keith shrugged. "Any chance you can give me directions?" 

"Take a left down there and then a right, and you'll get to a busier street. Look for Altea Coffee and Tea. They can give you directions to your work, and you can get something hot. You look ready to fall over," the girl giggled. 

Keith sighed. Shouldn't teenagers be in school right now? He really didn’t like kids. 

"Thanks," he forced a smile on his face before heading off to the coffee shop the girl had suggested. They sounded smaller than a Starbucks. Good. He hated supporting chains. They got enough money off of basic girls like Lance. 

It only took five minutes to walk to the street the teen had directed to him. And while Keith wouldn't call it busy, it at least had actual storefronts and people wandering around. It was a street with no cars, which still made no sense to him. How were you supposed to get around without a car? But Hunk said you didn’t really need one to get around day to day. 

Keith was still going to work on his truck though. 

The street was actually... pretty cute. The buildings were colorful, light blues and deep browns and yet more brick reds. Unlike the never ending flat line of buildings that he'd been passing for the whole morning, these street had buildings that curved out of the line and storefronts with books and candles and vegan soaps in their windows. 

This wouldn't be a bad place to spend a Saturday. And there were at least two art stores so far. One had a wall of yarn. Keith really hoped Hunk hadn't found it yet. It'd be a nice surprise. 

And then he found the coffee shop. Well, more like the shop found him, as he knocked right into the sign outside of the door, too distracted by a boutique across the street that had some killer boots to pay attention to where his feet were going. He did need new boots. 

But right now he needed coffee more. 

Altea Coffee and Tea was pretty amazing. It was all industrial, with bare lightbulbs and leather couches and a black stone wall behind the counter. The big windows let enough light in that the darker colors were cozy, not choking. 

This was definitely working up on his list of places to spend his Saturdays working on his commissions. 

Keith walked up to the counter, where a pretty girl with white hair that Keith would kill to have was taking orders. A person with big glasses and hair that really needed to be introduced to a brush was scurrying around behind the counter trying very hard to keep up with the orders flowing in. There was too many people for two workers to handle. Keith almost felt bad about ordering. 

But the scent of coffee and cinnamon in this place made it very hard to resist the caffeine he needed. 

Desperately needed.  
"Hello, and welcome to Altea Coffee and Tea," the white haired girl smiled. "What can I get you?" 

"Um, just a medium coffee? And some creamer please?" Keith said, twisting his sweater hem. Ordering always made him nervous, and the line of people behind him was doing nothing to help. 

"The milk, sugar, and the works are over there," the white haired girl smiled. She wore a busy floral apron, that seemed to swallow her name tag. It might read Allura, but that might also be another flower with how swirled the letters are. Keith couldn't tell. 

"How much room for milk?" Allura asked. 

"Um...half way?" Keith whispered, hunching his shoulders. 

"You know what, I'm just putting you down for a latte, okay hon? Do you want anything else?" Allura laughed, but it didn't feel mean. Keith nodded. "Alright, that'll be $3.50. What's your name?" Keith paid and gave his name, then went to find a corner by the pick up counter. He didn't want to get in anyones way. 

"Shiro could you come help!?" The short person cried, darting into the curtained off room at the far end of the bar. They came out with a man who looked like he could use some of the coffee he was preparing. 

But damn was he cute, even with slightly ruffled hair and a stained apron. He had a little tuft of white hair flopping onto his face, and a scar across his nose that Keith was definitely not fascinated by, nope, not at all. He was tall too. And strong. He could probably pick Keith up and throw him across the room with one arm. And Keith didn't think he'd mind. 

"Keith?" The man, Shiro, called, smiling as Keith stepped up to the pickup counter. "Here you go." Keith smiled back, blushing deeply as he took the cup from him. He was even cuter up close. Eyeliner that good had to be a crime, especially around eyes like that. He was a lethal combination of peircing gray eyes, strong jaws, and a blush rising to his cheeks. 

Oh. Keith was staring. 

"I... Yes that's me, t-thank you," he managed to stutter out. 

"Do you need anything else?" Shiro asked, looking a little shy now. Crap, Keith probably embaressed him or creeped him out. Normal guys don't stare into someones eyes analyzing their eyeliner. Crap. 

But Keith still needed directions. 

"Um, y-yes actually, I uh, I need to know how to get to Voltron Autobody Shop? Is there any-any chance you know where that is?" Keith blushed deeply, half ashamed of needing directions, and half ashamed of needing to ask him. 

"Oh! That's just down the road. You'll see it opens up to a street where cars are allowed, and it'll be on the first block corner," Shiro flushed. Keith couldn't understand why he was blushing, but he was, and it was fucking cute. 

"T-thanks. Have a good day," Keith smiled, and bolted out of the shop. 

He'd definitely be coming back on Saturday.


	2. Chapter Two

"Shiro could you come help?!" Pidge cried, stomping into the break room. Today they were wearing a shirt that said "You know what that sounds like? Not my problem." Pidge's shirts were a guaranteed pick me up, every morning, and for that Shiro was grateful. He'd stayed up late last night doing inventory. Allura had opened for him this morning, but he still needed another two or three hours of sleep. 

For all the time he spent nagging Pidge to get to sleep before one in the morning, he really didn't follow his own advice. 

"Sorry, sorry," he said, putting away his eyeliner tube and rolling his shoulder. "Let's go." Pidge rolled their eyes, shoving a cup that had the name Keith written in the swirling letters of Allura's handwriting. She was lucky he'd been reading it since high school, otherwise there was no way he'd be able to understand it. It at least made for good Instagram pictures. 

"Keith?" Shiro called, looking around for the movement of the customer. He was over in the corner, detaching from the wall and walking over to Shiro with his shoulders up around his ears. He was cute, wearing a slouchy beanie and a flared skirt. But Shiro didn't realize how cute he was until he looked up. 

"Here you go," Shiro tried to keep his professional, friendly smile on his face. But Keith was blushing and staring at him in awe. Their eyes met and held. Keith didn't seem like he was going to look away anytime soon. It was getting harder and harder not to duck his head and break the eye contact. He wasn't good with people looking at him, hadn't been since high school. And now this stranger, this very cute stranger, was staring at him with eyes comically big and eyelashes unfairly long.

"I... Yes that's me, t-thank you," Keith finally blurted, breaking the eye contact with a blush flooding his face with color. He was biting his lips, those very kissable lips, painted with actual lipstick. He looked embarrassed, like he just realized he'd been staring. Shiro wanted to kiss that little pout right off his face. 

Stop that, Shiro cursed himself. This is a customer. Just be polite, hand him his coffee, and let him disappear into the crowd just like everyone else. You have orders to fill. 

And yet, he found himself asking if Keith needed anything else. 

"Um, y-yes actually, I uh, I need to know how to get to Voltron Autobody Shop? Is there any-any chance you know where that is?" Keith seemed to collapse further into himself, his hands wrapped tight around the cup. They shook a little, but Shiro knew better than to mention it. 

And then Keith's words processed. He was going to the autobody shop. Was he a secretary there? No, Shiro knew the secretary, a boy named Lance who refused to come to his shop. Was he just going to pick up his car? If he was asking directions, though, then he'd probably never been, meaning he couldn't have dropped of his car. 

Did he.... Did he work there?

Shiro flushed deeply. It was hard to imagine this boy working on cars every day, but Shiro wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility. And if Keith did work there, then good God did he just get a thousand times hotter? Now Shiro was imagining him brushing back his sweaty bangs with the jumpsuit tied around his waist. Did he have tattoos? Good God. 

Focus Shiro. 

"Oh! That's just down the road. You'll see it opens up to a street where cars are allowed, and it'll be on the first block corner," Shiro finally managed to say, blushing deeper at the shocked look on Keith's face. Was he surprised that it was so close? Or that Shiro knew where to go? Did it matter?

"T-thanks. Have a good day," Keith swallowed, hesitating for just one second too long before darting out of the shop like he was being chased by lions. Shiro watched him through the window until he disappeared from view, greedily drinking every detail he could. He wanted to remember him for as long as he could. 

A boy like that only comes around once in a blue moon. 

And Shiro just watched him leave. 

-

When things had calmed down a little, Allura and Pidge slid up next to him. They didn't even have to say anything for Shiro to sigh and put the mug he'd been cleaning back into the soapy water. He wasn't going to get anything done until this was over.

"What'd I do now?" He said, wiping his hands on a towel. He knew exactly what this was about. He was trying to stall, and they knew it. The two gave each other wicked looks before the interrogation started. 

"That boy today was really cute," Allura began, trying to go for casual even with the sly and knowing smile on her face. 

"And he's totally your type," Pidge added. They liked to get right to the point. Shiro did not appreciate it.

"So?" Shiro sighed, leaning back on the sink. Some water soaked into the seat of his pants. Great. 

 

"So, why didn't you ask his number? Or his name? Or at least flirt a little?" Pidge cried. 

"You are the epitome of wasted opportunities." Allura was shaking her head, her arms crossed like the disappointed mother she was. 

"Really, Shiro, why didn't you talk to him?" She sighed. 

"I mean, I did though," Shiro shrugged, looking down as a blush rose to his cheeks again. How pathetic was he, blushing at the mere thought of a minute-long conversation with someone whose name he only knows from a coffee cup?

"What?!" His friends cried. They looked as though he'd personally offended them, jaws working like a bunch of dumbstruck fish. 

"What did you say!?" Allura grinned. Her red dress brushed against his thigh as she leaned forward to thrust her finger in his face. "You didn't ruin it did you?" Shiro sighed, leaning his head back as though to beg the heavens for strength. God knows he needed it. 

"What was there to ruin? He asked me for directions to the autobody shop down the road. I gave them. That was it," Shiro shrugged, hands out as though asking "What more do you want from me?" The answer was, apparently, a lot. 

"Voltron? He works there?" Allura gasped. 

"He's a mechanic and you didn't jump him then and there?" Pidge threw their arms in the air, muttering something about useless, useless boys. 

"What was I supposed to do!?" He groaned, blushing even deeper at Pidge's suggestion. Does the kid have any filter?

"Write your number on his cup?" Allura suggested. 

"Pull him across the counter and kiss him?" Pidge shrugged. 

"Flirt a little?" Allura sighed, placing her hands on Shiro's shoulders. "You are incompetant Shiro. Truly. It's no wonder why you are single still." Shiro looked away in shame. He was single because he was insecure and people took one look at the arm and ran away, if he could even get them to agree to go on a date with him. Pidge said he was a "total ten." But Shiro knew better. 

"Well, whatever the reason, he's probably never coming back," Shiro turned back to the dishes, trying to hide his disappointment. 

"I bet five dollars he will," Pidge said smugly, walking back outside. Allura laid her hand on Shiro's tense shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Shiro. Even if he doesn't come back, you'll be able to find another cute boy. Promise," she smiled. "But I bet ten dollars he does." Shiro shook his head at his optimistic friends, giving her a small smile to ease her worries. 

But god did he hope they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!


	3. Chapter Three

"You're late," Hunk frowned, walking out of the break room. "Did you get lost?" 

"Yea. Someone here gives very bad directions," Keith scowled at Lance, who was trailing after Hunk. 

"I'll have you know I give excellent directions. You're just bad at following them," Lance sniffed, barely looking up from his phone. Keith would be offended, but at least Lance treated everyone like that. 

"Well, I'm glad you found coffee anyways, although I told you, you can just use the stuff here," Hunk smiled. 

"Only if he wants to poison himself,” Lance scowled, finally looking up from his phone. He gave Keith a look over, a wicked grin splitting his face. He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. Keith did not want to know what that look was for. No, he wanted nothing to do with Lance when he got that smirk on his face. It never ended well for him or his ego.

So he rushed to the break room to change into his jumpsuit, making sure to take off his sweater first, leaving him a well-worn tank top. He was not getting oil on a new sweater. It was a nice sweater too, one of the few times he’d treated himself since… since he’d moved. 

But of course, Keith would never be lucky enough to get a break. No, Lance had to be sitting right in front of the door, legs propped high up on the door frame as he leaned back dangerously far. Great. 

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith gave his friend a withering glare, brushing past him. Lance’s feet fell to the ground with a thump, but his smile never faded. 

“Oh, I just want to know about the cute boy you met,” Lance said casually. Keith stiffened. God damn Lance and his magical ability to sniff out drama. 

“Oh, you met someone?” Hunk grinned, peeking his head up out of the hood of a car. “Where?” 

“I really didn’t, guys,” Keith sighed, trying to keep his voice and footsteps even as he walked to the car Hunk was working on, fully intending to go to work and forget about meeting Shiro in the coffee shop. 

“Oh, you definitely did,” Lance sang, rolling between Keith and the car. Keith sighed, hands on his hips as he glared down at Lance. 

“I really didn’t. There was a cute barista at the place I got coffee this morning. That’s it,” Keith shook his head. “May I work now?” 

“I knew it!” Lance whooped, jumping up excitedly. “The barista, huh? What was his name? What did he look like? On a scale of Nicholas Cage to Chris Hemsworth, how bang-able is he?” Lance was grinning like a madman, but Keith felt like he’d be the one to go mad. 

“For god’s sake Lance, I don’t know!” He cried. “He was just some random stranger!” 

“Oh, no, a random stranger would not make you this flushed. What was it that made him so nice? There has to be something,” Lance smirked. Keith blushed. What had made Shiro so noticeable? The scar across his face? The white hair? The eyeliner?

Or was it the way he blushed when Keith asked directions? The way it rushed to his cheeks, making his scar stand out even more? The way his eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in surprise? God, Keith couldn’t even imagine what kissing those lips would feel like. But damn did he want to find out. 

Yea, it was definitely that.

“I don’t know, Lance!” Keith groaned, but he knew his own flushed cheeks were giving him away. “He was really sweet and really cute, what more do you want from me?” The answer was, apparently, a lot. 

“Well you have to go back! You have to get his number!” Lance cried. “Come on man, at least try to get laid.”

“I don’t want to get laid!” Keith blushed deeper, looking desperately to Hunk for help, but the bigger man was hiding beneath the car. Keith didn’t even think he was working right now. He was just listening to the drama without doing a damn thing to stop it. 

Ass. 

“Where did he work, because I will go get his number myself, alright?” Lance sighed dramatically. “Was it the Dunkin Donuts on West End? Because I will stoop so low as to walk into there if it means you finally get some.” 

“Lance!” Keith cried. “How many times do I have to say it?! I don’t want to get laid! And he works at Altea Coffee and Tea.” That last bit was said completely out of spite. To Lance, any place that serves coffee with lids that don’t need a special stopper to prevent spilling, is disgusting. Keith swears that most of Lance’s paycheck goes to supporting chains. 

“What?!” Lance gasped, looking wounded. “You went there? Keith, my friend, I’m sorry but you just can’t do that. No cute boy is worth going back there. I’ll find you someone else, someone with decent coffee preferences, don’t you worry.” 

“What do you mean I can’t do that? They had good coffee, and it was really cute,” Keith scowled. He was so sick of Lance and his coffee shop prejudice, and it had only been four days of living with him. 

“But did they have Pumpkin Spice?” Lance sighed dramatically. 

“I don’t like Pumpkin Spice!” Keith cried. 

“What other coffee exists?” Lance shook his head. 

“Coffee that doesn’t cause diabetes!” Keith snapped. “What even is so great about Starbucks? They overcharge you for extremely caloric drinks after you wait in a too long line filled with idiots who are willing to pay five dollars for a venti or small or whatever the heck the sizes of coffee are that no one understands!” 

“Stop being so hipster!” Lance shouted. 

“Stop being so basic!” Keith shouted right back. 

“Stop being such slackers and get to work!” Hunk groaned, rolling out from under the car. Lance stomped away to the front desk, but his strong glare never left Keith’s equally strong scowl. Keith slid under the car, even though he was pretty sure Hunk had done most of the work already. 

“You know, I think you should go back to see this guy,” Hunk said, rolling under with Keith. He handed a wrench to Keith, who began to tighten the bolts of the part that Hunk had put in. 

“Really?” Keith frowned. “We all know I’m not good at talking to new people.” 

“True, but he seemed to make an impression on you. Even if you don’t go on a date, you can still make a friend. It might be nice to know more people here,” Hunk shrugged. “Think it needs a different size?” 

“Yea, this one won’t fit properly,” Keith nodded, taking out the piece and sliding out with Hunk. “I don’t know, though. I was staring at him. He might think I’m creepy.” 

“I’m pretty sure a guy can tell when he is being stared at for bad reasons and when he’s being stared out for good reasons,” Hunk smirked. “Try this.” Keith nodded and took the part, fastening it in before continuing the conversation. 

“That one works. And I do need a place to work on commissions on Saturday. I was already pretty sure I’d go there. Maybe I’ll try talking to him then,” Keith winced at the prospect. He was not good at talking to new people, especially when said new person was quite possibly the most beautiful person Keith had ever seen. 

And yet, he did go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance why are you so basic...


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry for the long wait! IRL has been rough...

There is only one explanation for the beautiful boy from earlier in the week coming back to the cafe, and that is the world hates him. The world has a personal vendetta against Shiro and is deciding to torture him by having this incredible creature come in early that Saturday in a cropped sweater and another skirt. And that sweater was totally his color, too, just a nice red that was vibrant, but not distracting. 

And Allura definitely had something against him, because she was making him take the boy’s order. There was no good reason for her to take her break right as he walked through the door. She hated him. It was official. 

“H-hi! Welcome to Altea Coffee and Tea. What can I get for you?” Shiro cursed himself, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. He swore he could hear Pidge and Allura giggling from the kitchen. They were probably passing money about. Damn them and their strangely accurate bets. They better not be raiding his wallet. 

“Oh, um, just a regular l-latte?” the boy said, his big eyes wide. He was biting his lip softly, color rushing to the skin. He wasn’t wearing lipstick today, so Shiro could see the bright patches of red from where he’d been picking at them. It made Shiro cringe. Would it be overstepping to offer the guy some chapstick? 

“Sure! What’s your name?” Shiro smiled, trying very hard to make this interaction just like any other. There had been plenty of cute boys to come into this shop. Keith wasn’t even the first one to come in a skirt. So what made him so different? 

“K-Keith,” Keith smiled. His cheeks had a dusting of pink that matched Shiro’s. Just interacting with this boy made him want to run into the back and squeal like a little girl. He had to get himself together before he really did something he’d regret. 

“Alright Keith, that’ll be $3.50,” Shiro smiled. Keith nodded, the exact change already in hand. Shiro wondered if he’d pulled out the money before even walking into the store, too afraid of slowing down a line to deal with making change. He seemed like the kind of guy who would worry about that, although there was really no need. It’s not like there was an abundance of people in the shop at 8 o’clock on a Saturday morning. 

Keith took his coffee and moved to the table in the corner by the window, pulling out a laptop covered in a marbleized world map. Figures. Even his MacBook had to be beautiful. Shiro really couldn’t catch a break here. When Keith began to set up some strange drawing pad, Shiro realized just how screwed he was. 

Keith drew. He was an artist. He was beautiful, shy, wore makeup and skirts, and he drew.   
Good God. 

And now he was taking a clip and pinning his soft black bangs back, not seeming to care about how it made his hair puff up a bit, not like every single girl who walked through the shop doors would. He didn’t seem to notice, nor care. And that just made it all even better. He was beautiful, but not obsessed with appearances. Incredible. 

Keith sipped his coffee and worked for a few hours, gnawing on the inside of his mouth as his cracked hands glided over the pad. He wore a small ring that he’d occasionally start to spin, and a dark necklace shaped like Saturn, with a gold band and chain that swung over his keyboard when he leaned forward to inspect a smaller part of his art. 

And God, did Shiro want to see what he was drawing. He wanted it so bad that he thought he’d go insane just watching Keith draw. Did he draw horror? Or portraits? Was he realistic? Or more cartoony? Did he have his own comic? Did he do commissions? Was he a tattoo artist? Did he have a gallery? 

Where was Pidge when you need to internet stalk someone? 

Just when Shiro thought it couldn’t get any worse, Keith came up to the counter again, a distant look in his eyes that Shiro recognized from Allura when she got busy planning a new interior. It was the faraway look of an artist who is far more interested in the next detail then in social convention. 

“Hi!” Shiro grinned, butterflies twisting violently in his stomach. He was so nervous he felt like he’d throw up. Even yelling at himself, saying calm down, Keith is just another customer, you need to be professional Shiro, Shiro was still desperate to reach out, touch his hand, ask him what he did for a living, whether he was happy, if he was single… 

God, he needed to get it together. 

“Hi, do you serve lunch?” Keith asked, looking at the large menu hanging above the counter. 

“Yea! What are you looking for?” Shiro grinned. Keith was getting lunch. Did that mean he was going to stay the remaining five hours they were open? No, that was silly. Why would he stay at the cafe all day? Although, if he was drawing commissions and it was a side job, then maybe he would, and the cafe was just his place to work? Was he new here, and that was why he needed directions earlier that week? Or was he switching cafes to work at? Was he switching places because of Shiro? 

Now you just sound like a teenager, Shiro scolded himself. He probably just moved here. That’s why he needed directions. Stop acting stupid. 

“Can I have the vegetarian chili?” Keith asked, smiling. He seemed much more at ease and far more comfortable. Maybe it was working on his art, or spending so much time here, but either way, he was relaxed now. It made Shiro smile, and his heart beat a little faster. Keith’s smile was so much more beautiful when he wasn’t anxious. 

“Sure! Are you vegetarian?” Shiro wondered, punching in the order. 

“Do you have to be vegetarian to order the chili?” Keith smirked, handing over the money. Shiro blushed. He hadn’t meant to suggest that, but Keith’s smile was still easy and joking. It was alright. 

“Not at all! Just making conversation,” he laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Keith giggled, seeing right through it. 

“Don’t worry, I knew that. No, I’m not vegetarian. Chili just sounded pretty nice. It’s really cold out,” he shuddered, giving the outside a little glare. 

“Really? It’s only late September. It’s pretty warm out still,” Shiro smiled, pausing to shout to Pidge to get some chili. Allura had left early, and they’d spent most of the very quiet day doing homework in the back, so Shiro didn’t feel too bad about making them get the food. 

“Well, I’m uh…I’m from Texas, actually, so this is pretty cold for me,” Keith shrugged, a shy blush on his face. Shiro blushed deeper. So, he had moved. From Texas. Keith had such a small accent that he would never have guessed, but now that he knew, he could hear the slight tang in his words. 

“Well, you should probably get used to the cold, because it’s only going to get worse,” Shiro smiled. Keith laughed, and god, if Shiro could bottle up that sound and listen to it whenever, then he’d never be sad again. A laugh like that had to be cherished and held tight because you could just tell it was a rare and beautiful sound, one like no other. Shiro wanted to make this boy laugh as many times as he could. He wanted to be the reason for Keith’s smile. He wanted to see it every day. He wanted to wake up to seeing that smile and hearing that laugh. 

For God’s sake, pull yourself together! He is just another customer! Stop it with this pointless and childish crush! You can’t be like this with customers!! Shiro told himself, but even so, he had a never-ending loop of screams in the back of his head as he handed off the warm bowl of chili with a warning of “It’s hot!” And if he held onto the bowl just a few ticks too long, then, well, that was just something he’d have to obsess over until he died, praying that Keith wouldn’t notice. 

But that was unlikely, considering even Pidge noticed from where they stood snickering in the doorway to the kitchen and break room. 

“You are in way too deep, Shiro,” they giggled as Keith walked back to his table in the corner. Shiro watched as the boy slowly ate his chili, his eyes fixed on his computer screen and his hand occasionally scribbling something onto the pad. 

“Shut up,” Shiro blushed, wrenching his eyes away, and keeping them away this time. 

He totally didn’t see how Keith subtly glanced up every so often, a slight blush on his cheeks every time. He really didn’t see the way Keith hesitated by the door on his way out, after Pidge bluntly told him it was closing time. He definitely didn’t see him running in the rain, and he definitely didn’t obsess over not chasing after him to offer his umbrella. 

Definitely not.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am horrible. I'd like to give you some brilliant excuse for not posting this, but I write four chapters in advance and I just honestly forgot to post this. Also, it's a short filler chapter. I'm horrible, and I apologize. I hope you still enjoy!

Keith was just walking home from the café, when it began to rain. Hard. And he’d forgotten his umbrella. And he had his laptop. Great. He ran home, but he was still drenched upon reaching his shared apartment. He was so wet that his laptop was damp, even inside his shoulder bag. 

“Jesus, Keith, you’re soaked!” Hunk cried, leaving the kitchen where the scent of pizza dough filled the room. 

“I noticed,” Keith said dryly, kicking off soaked boots. “Let me just remind everyone that nowhere in the weather forecast was rain mentioned.” 

“Dully noted. Go take a shower before you catch a cold, okay?” Hunk frowned. “I don’t want you getting sick on your first week up north.” 

“One, that’s not how colds work, and two, thank you for mothering me, but I really don’t need it,” Keith scowled. Hunk rolled his eyes, ruffling Keith’s dripping hair. Keith halfheartedly batted it away, but he really wasn’t into it. They both knew that Keith secretly loved how wonderful his friends were. It was nice to be surrounded by people who cared. 

“Excuse me for caring about a friend,” Hunk smirked, heading back to the kitchen. “What do you want on the pizza? Lance wants pineapple, but I’m ignoring him.” 

“I heard that!” Lance cried from his bedroom. 

“Wasn’t hiding it!” Hunk yelled back, giving Keith a wink. 

“Just cheese is fine,” Keith smiled. “I’m going to go shower. I’m making a puddle here.” He winced slightly, but Hunk just laughed. 

“I’ve got it,” he shooed Keith away. “Go get warm.” Keith shivered involuntarily, eager to follow his advice. 

After a very warm, very nice shower and changing into sweatpants and a sweatshirt, Keith decided to go back to working on his commissions. He still had one left, so he settled onto the bed to work. The commission was for an original character of a writer. Those were always his favorites. He loved breathing life to a character someone created all on their own. It was even more amazing to hear them shriek in happiness when he got the character right. 

The rain was still pounding against his windows outside, and with his music playing, it felt like Keith was in his own little world. He was wrapped in a cocoon made of the plush comforter beneath him, the billowing scarves that made up the right wall, and the pure black chalkboard of the wall by the door that already had chalk doodles on it. That wall was Keith’s stress reliever after work. Drawing on it never failed to ease the tension in his shoulders. 

Keith didn’t have much in his room. Other than the scarves on the wall and the blankets, the only things he’d brought in was a round purple poof on the floor and two tall floor lanterns situated in the corners of the room. The bed had already been there, ready to be used by Hunk or Lance’s family members when they came to visit. Now Keith lived in here. Family would have to use the couch. 

Keith could think of no better situation to be drawing in, but his mind and heart simply weren’t in it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Shiro and that blush, that cute scar on his face and the way he looked at Keith like he couldn’t believe he was there. The way Shiro’s hands had shook as they took his money, and the way he’d held onto the coffee and chili just a second too long, as though reluctant to stop talking with Keith. The way he’d blushed when Keith asked if being vegetarian was a requirement for ordering the chili. 

Everything Shiro did just felt so endearing, and Keith could think of nothing he wanted to do more than sit down with him and talk. Maybe they’d go for a walk in the part Hunk told him was a few blocks from the shop. Or maybe Shiro could take a break from work, and they could sit in some of the plush chairs at the café and drink coffee. 

What kind of coffee did Shiro drink? Keith knew the barista had a much wider knowledge of coffee than he did. Would Shiro introduce him to new types of coffee? Maybe he’d even show him some teas. Keith liked tea, but he rarely drank it, simply because it didn’t have the caffeine he needed. The prospect of Shiro showing him different drinks had him wanting to run back to the café right then and there, even with it still raining outside and him being dressed in only holey sweatpants and a stained sweatshirt. He wasn’t even sure Lance would let him leave his room looking like this. 

Trying to do his commissions was pointless. He’d have to do it tomorrow, because there was no way he could get anything done with his thoughts so surely fixated on Shiro. Why was he letting this one barista, who he’d exchanged only a few words with, ruin his work? This was getting out of hand. 

He’d just need to talk to the man. For real this time. Not just over ordering food. Maybe he could ask for his number next Saturday, and finally give Lance some real drama to feed from. But no, that was far too forward for Keith. He was blushing, with a pit of anxiety weighing him down just from the thought of it. 

So maybe not his number. But he could at least try talking to him again. At least he could do something. For all he knew, Shiro had some disgusting deal breaker that would end this crush once and for all. Maybe he bit into Kit-Kats instead of snapping them. Maybe he secretly hated cats. Anything would be fine, if it destroyed this crush that was getting blown way out of proportion. 

Keith just wanted coffee. When had it come to this? 

That next Saturday, he went back to the café, and ordered the same thing he had before. Shiro was there, and they exchanged some banter that made Keith’s art ache and his stomach twist in excited knots. He worked on his commissions, and subtly checked out Shiro and those gorgeous shoulders. 

The same thing happened the next Saturday, where he continued to chicken out of asking for Shiro’s number. 

But the fourth Saturday, a month after moving, something finally changed. 

And damn was Keith grateful for it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the lateness on Nanowrimo, which I won, by the way ;) I'm going to try and set up a schedule so this gets updated regularly and I don't forget about it!

Keith began coming in every Saturday, and every Saturday, Shiro was sure he was going to die. Every Saturday, he'd spend way too long getting ready, stressing because how could he compare to someone as cute as Keith? The boy probably had tons of beautiful people to hang out with. Shiro had no chance of making an impression beyond the barista with a scar. 

But he tried anyways. And every Saturday, he'd rush downstairs to open up. He was always the one to do it, even though Pidge, Allura, and he used to alternate days. There was no way he was missing the three minutes of conversation that Keith and he shared over ordering coffee. And anyways, Allura or Pidge wouldn't know that Keith didn't actually like the milk foam on his lattes, he just didn't know how to order coffee. 

Shiro knew. 

"Hi!" Shiro grinned, nearly bouncing in his excitement as Keith walked up to the counter. Keith had an equally wide smile dimpling his cheeks. Shiro's mom liked to say that dimples meant you'd been kissed by an angel. Shiro could not agree more than he had in that moment. 

"Hi! Excited to see me much?" Keith laughed. 

"Maybe," Shiro wasn't able to hide his blush, but he didn't mind too much. "Do you want your usual?" 

"Yes, thank you," Keith nodded, the perfect change in hand, just like every Saturday before. He was nothing if not predictable. 

"You know, you never order breakfast. We've got some good sandwiches and pastries if you'd like to try one," Shiro chuckled. But when he looked up from punching in Keith's order, he was just barely able to catch the deep regret, and even fear, on the boy's face, before it was quickly replaced by a tight smile. 

Okay, so maybe mentioning breakfast was a bad idea. Shiro couldn't imagine why it would be, but it wasn't his place to ask, no matter how badly he wanted to know. He wanted to bring back the easy smile Keith always shared with him. He just prayed he hadn't ruined things with that one line. 

"I ate at home," Keith said easily. He was very good at acting casual. If Shiro hadn't looked up when he had, he would never have known something was wrong. The only remnants of Keith's distress was a hard and dangerous look in his eyes that Shiro only recognized from Pidge when he accidently looked at their open computer. 

"That's cool," Shiro quickly said, hurrying the conversation back to easy topics. "It looks like it's going to rain again. Did you bring an umbrella this time?" Keith's expression softened, and his smile became shy. Shiro blushed when he realized what he'd said. 

It hadn't rained since the first time Keith had come on a Saturday, almost a month ago. He'd just admitted he'd been watching the boy. 

Crap.... 

"You remember that?" Keith blushed, looking up at Shiro through his thick eyelashes in that way that had his stomach flipping and his heart stuttering to a stop. 

"Ah... yea... It was pretty noticeable when a customer stays the entire time we are open," Shiro smiled weakly. And the fact that you are probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen has nothing to do with it, Shiro thought. No relation at all. 

"Oh, well," Keith's knuckles were white as he gripped the strap of his book back with both hands. Shiro wanted to reach out and smooth out his grip, wanted to feel him relax against his shoulder. 

Focus Shiro... 

"But uh...did you?" Shiro blushed, deciding to dig an ever deeper hole for himself. "Because if you didn’t, I've got some extras. I don't want you getting a cold." 

"You too, huh?" Keith muttered to himself. Then, to Shiro, he said, "No, I did bring one. Thank you." The thanks was genuine, Shiro could tell. He wondered whether the concern was something Keith wasn't used to. Or was he just doubtful of caring gestures, and wouldn't, or maybe couldn't, accept them? Shiro was like that, and it hurt him to think that this gentle boy would have to suffer alone because he couldn't ask for help. He deserved to be cared for and cuddled and helped. He deserved someone much better than Shiro. 

"Well, that's good," Shiro smiled, trying to keep the sadness out of his expression. Keith smiled back, and went to set up at his table in the corner before Shiro called his name. 

"Thank you, Shiro," Keith said, taking his cup. Shiro gasped softly under his breath. It was the first time Keith had used his name. Shiro knew that Keith must know it, as it was clearly written on his name tag. But it was still a shock to hear the words. It was like he suddenly wasn't just the barista. He was Shiro now. 

"Y-you're welcome, Keith," Shiro said. Keith's eyes widened, and Shiro wondered if Shiro saying his name did the same thing to Keith as it did to him. As if Keith was suddenly not just the customer. He was Keith now. It made Shiro's heart swell with happiness. He did that. He just admitted that Keith wasn't just another customer. He was Keith now. 

Later that day, after Keith ordered his bowl of chili and settled back down to work on his art, Shiro went out from behind the counter to buss some tables. Usually he made Pidge do it, but today they'd gotten sick and were upstairs. Allura had just gone up to take them some soup, and he knew that this emptiness wouldn't last long. So he had to buss the tables. 

Which was just a very large, very obvious, excuse to go by Keith and finally see what he was working on. 

Shiro made his way over to Keith, taking his bowl without the boy even looking up. Shiro knew he would be overstepping if he looked at the screen. He knew it'd be wholly inappropriate and a breach of privacy. He knew this. 

But he did it anyways. He just had to see what Keith's art looked like. 

And he was so glad he did. The portrait on the screen obviously must have been digitally drawn, but it looked like a painting, with the brushstrokes and everything. The colors were vibrant and the expression on the girl's face was even more stunning that then picture taped to the side of the computer screen. Shiro had no idea that someone could draw like that. 

It was beautiful. 

It was incredible. 

"What!?" Keith cried, eyes huge and scared as he looked up at Shiro. Oh shit. 

"Did I say that outloud?" Shiro squeaked in a voice he didn't even know he could do. "Shit, shit, I'm so sorry, shit. I-I'll go, sorry. I-it's just that your art is really-really good and I don't know much about art but that looks so good and I'm sorry I know it's probably private, I'll go, sorry." God Shiro needed to shut up. He hadn't been this embarrassed since walking into school after the accident. 

Keith was still looking at him like he'd been caught doing something horribly wrong. He looked so scared. Shiro had done that. He'd made Keith look that afraid. God, this was all his fault. He knew better than to look at someone's laptop screens. He knew that art was personal, even when it was a commission. He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up bad. 

"I'm so, so sorry," he whispered, looking desperately at Keith as though the boy could understand just how deeply apologetic he was. Words could not describe how sorry he felt, so he just prayed that his face could show it for him. 

"N-no, no it's okay," Keith finally said, shaking his head, as though to dislodge his panic. "S-sorry, I was just shocked, that's all." He gave a weak smile. 

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have looked without permission, let alone startle you like that," Shiro said. He knew that he would never be free from the guilt of scaring Keith. This was all his fault. Damn his curiosity. 

"I-it's fine. Really," Keith's smile turned shy, as a blush spread across his face, "Y-you really think it's incredible?" Shiro's face burned as he nodded. 

"I... I didn't know that you could make it look like a painting, even when it's digital," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He should leave. He was probably making this all worse. God he needed to get out of here before he ruined Keith's smile again. 

"Oh! Well, y-yeah you can, it's just, you use different brushes and textures and you have to practice a lot with the pressure you use, but yeah, you can," Keith blushed even deeper, but his smile didn't fade. 

"What does the pressure do?" Shiro asked, genuinely curious. He'd never used one of the digital drawing pads. But Keith's eyes lit up when he talked about the art, and nothing could be more beautiful than that. Shiro would give anything to keep that light and happiness on his face. 

"Well, the pads are pressure sensitive, and the harder you push, the thicker the line. If you know how much pressure to put, you can get a line like this, and it looks like a brush stroke trailing off," Keith smiled, pulling up a blank canvas and demonstrating the line. 

"Whoa," Shiro pulled up a chair. Keith's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't protest. In fact, he slid over some, give Shiro an opening. Shiro would forever be grateful for that little scooch. It let him know that his questions were okay, that Keith was open to this conversation. It gave him an in. 

"How does the pad work? Do you have to scroll like with a mouse?" Shiro asked. Keith's mouth twisted up into a smile, as he began to explain how the pad worked. Shiro listened with rapt attention, clinging to each word for as long as he could. 

But of course, it couldn't last. 

"Shiro! Will you come work?" Allura whined, breaking through the little bubble of art and easy conversation Keith and he had created. Shiro was finally able to see the people beginning to walk into the shop, and he realized that he'd been talking to Keith for much longer than anticipated. 

"Coming!" he called. "Thank you for explaining all this to me, Keith." He gave the boy a big smile. 

"Of course," Keith grinned. "Now go work!" Shiro nodded, and dove back into making the coffees, occasionally looking over at Keith. He knew Keith was peeking glance up at him too, and at one point, their eyes met. Shiro gave Keith a wink, and damn his reaction was cute. His ears got all red and he bit his lip again, although this time, there was a smile on his lips. 

That was worth the scolding he got from Allura. That would be worth it every day. 

"Hey Allura," Shiro said, after the shop had closed and Keith had gone home. "Is there any chance we need new art?" Allura gave him a look that told him she knew exactly what he was up too. 

"Why? Do you have someone in mind?" She said. Shiro didn't even blush at that. He was completely, unashamedly, determinedly trying to find a way to spend time with Keith outside of his work. 

"Maybe," Shiro smirked. 

"Well, you are pretty lucky, because we do," she gave him a wink. 

"You are amazing," he grinned. God bless Allura.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is alittleyellowdinosaur! Come say hi!! Special thanks to @Demi_Boy_Breadloaf for betaing!!


End file.
